Kara Danvers
Kara Zor-El (born 2336) is a female Kryptonian who is the daughter of the scientist Zor-El and his wife Alura. Kara was sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to protect her younger cousin Kal-El. However Kara's pod was knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone, where she slept for decades while being suspended in time and un-aging. Her pod later escaped, and she arrived on Earth where she was placed with the Danvers family by an adult Kal-El, now "Clark Kent", later becoming Kara Danvers. She was formerly the personal assistant of Cat Grant at CatCo Worldwide Media, and is the hero known as Supergirl, stylized as the "Girl of Steel", the "Maiden of Might" and the "Last Daughter of Krypton". Biography Early life Kara Zor-El originated from the planet Krypton, where she had a room that overlooked a city. One night Kara stayed up late to see her mother. Questioning her mother as to why she had come home so late, Kara was told by Alura that a Hellgrammite had been brought before the citadel. When Kara mentioned that she wanted to help people like Alura did one day, she was told by her mother that she would, as she had the heart of a hero. After being told to get some rest by her mother, Kara researched Hellgrammites. Kara was given a spy beacon by her aunt, Astra, which could be used to call her. When Astra disappeared, Kara messaged her and Astra arrived, telling her that Krypton is dying. Unbeknownst to Kara, it was part of Alura's plan to lure Astra out of hiding to arrest her for her crimes. As a child Kara went often on vacation with her parents in different planets such as Starhaven. Livewire and Silver Banshee After Siobhan Smythe fell from a roof, Kara took Siobhan to the D.E.O., as she'd displayed the power to save herself. Later at CatCo, Kara was sent flying by Siobhan using her sonic scream. However, she was caught by The Flash, who accidentally ran them to the desert. Kara proceeded to fly off, but stopped in order to talk to him. Introducing himself and explaining that he was from another universe, he asked for her help to return. Kara took Barry to their makeshift base at CatCo, where he was introduced to Winn and James, explaining to all of them the concept of the multiverse. Promising to help him get home, Kara enlisted Barry's help with Siobhan and Livewire. She then took him to the D.E.O., introducing him to director Lucy Lane. Tracking Siobhan and Livewire, they found them at an abandoned warehouse. Despite being unsuccessful in their attempts to subdue them, Barry suggested that Kara needed to slow down and stop trying so hard, drawing from personal experience. Back at the D.E.O., Kara was contacted by James, telling her than Cat Grant had been kidnapped by Livewire and Siobhan, now known as Silver Banshee. Utilizing ear bud-type devices, the two villains were quickly defeated, along with the help of National City citizens and the fire department. Later, Barry and Kara returned to the desert. They combined their speed in a race, with Kara throwing him through a portal that was created. Later at her apartment, Kara and James shared a kiss, though afterwards she was surprised to see him walk away with a blank stare, and joined hundreds of other people marching blankly down the street, all under the control of Myriad. Medusa virus Preparing for Thanksgiving dinner, Kara helped to cook the turkey using her heat vision. She soon after walked over to Winn and James, the former of whom claimed to not be able to wait for Eliza's glazed carrots. She answered the door to Mon-El, who came bearing flowers and mattress stuffing, having mistaken food stuffing for the latter. She introduced him to Eliza, who hit it off right away with him. When she asked her mother about this, thinking he was hitting on her, Eliza voiced her belief that he was doing this in order to impress Kara, as he in fact liked her. Later on, as they sat down for dinner, they expressed what they were thankful for. Before Alex could come out, they were interrupted by a breach. The following day, Kara, Alex and Winn all headed to work at the D.E.O. Hoping to find out what Lena Luthor knew, Kara headed for L-Corp under the guise of writing a piece for CatCo. However, their interview was cut short. The day after, Kara visited a contained Mon-El, who had come in to contact with a toxin released by Cadmus. Due to its targeting of aliens, she was forced to stay at the D.E.O. Kara and Mon-El played Monopoly to pass the time, before Kara questioned whether Mon-El had feelings for her. He ambiguously denied it, before collapsing in a coughing fit. She opened the cell, seeking medical attention. Deducing that the virus was from Krypton, Kara further deduced that Cadmus had used a sample of her blood to get in to the Fortress of Solitude, thus obtaining the virus. Kara traveled to the Fortress, where she was greeted by a reprogrammed Kelex. He attempted to kill her, but she used her heat vision to destroy him. Using the Fortress' computers, she was greeted by a hologram of her father, who explained the virus, Medusa, to her. Returning to the D.E.O. with all of the information she could, Kara sat by Mon-El's bedside, before later reminiscing of her life on Krypton to J'onn, admitting that her parents were not who they seemed. Suddenly, J'onn was struck by an immense wave of pain, showing his oncoming White Martian form. He explained what had happened with M'gann's blood transfusion, believing there to be no cure. Soon after, Supergirl headed to L-Corp, taking on Cyborg Superman. When another breach was opened for a moment, Hank was distracted, allowing Supergirl to gain the upper hand, but he escaped. Kara returned to the D.E.O. with an injured Maggie Sawyer, before she went to talk to Lena. She explained her mother's role in Cadmus, but Lena refused to believe her. Kara, distraught that her family had caused Mon-El's condition, went to sit with him as he woke up. The two kissed, before Mon-El returned to sleep. Later on, Supergirl and J'onn left to the National City port, where Cadmus planned to release Medusa via air. While J'onn took on Cyborg Superman, Kara went after the rocket with the virus. As she caught up with it, Lillian Luthor detonated it. With the virus having been made inert, with no risk to any alien, she returned in time to knock out Cyborg Superman and save J'onn. Back at the D.E.O., Mon-El woke, fully recovered thanks to Eliza's reverse engineering of a living sample of the virus. Kara questioned if Mon-El remembered anything they'd discussed, but he played coy. The following day, Kara returned home with a number of bags to find Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon, wishing to have a favor repaid. Assisting with the Dominators Arriving on Earth One in order to help against the Dominators, Barry introduced Kara to everyone, before they all trained against her, much to everyone's losses as they realized her near-invincibility. Barry later appeared, telling everyone that because he created Flashpoint, he had screwed up everyone's lives, and asked to not be trusted, instead staying behind with Oliver. Kara and the other heroes arrived at the salt mine where the Dominators were. A trap was set in place, causing them to be mind controlled and turned against The Flash and Green Arrow. With the Flash's quick thinking, he led Supergirl to the salt mine and tricked her into destroying the mind control device, freeing everyone. As a precaution, Supergirl scouted around Central City and made sure there weren't any more of the devices. Supergirl and The Flash headed to Star City to assist Team Arrow's recruits in taking down Laura Washington, a scientist who stole a completed prototype of a regulator, something the team needed to decode their alien technology. She double-teamed with the Flash and took down Washington in a flashy technique, thus earning the praise of Rene, who had previously despised them. When the Dominators threaten to release on Earth a bomb that would end every meta-humans life along with millions of human lives. Supergirl and The Flash raced around the world planting the device Lily and Martin Stein made that would put the Dominators in excrutiating pain on every Dominators on Earth. When Felicity activated the devices the Dominators were in extreme pain and once Firestorm transmutated the meta-bomb into water the Dominators retreated leaving Earth. After the heroes beat the Dominators, Kara took part to their celebration party and suggests the new President of U.S. of Earth One to found their version of the D.E.O., prior to return to her Earth using an inter-dimensional extrapolator given to her as a present by Cisco to allow her to travel between their universes any time she wishes. Personality Kara is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, courageous, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. Due to her being a new superhero, Kara unfortunately does not have the confidence that her cousin Clark Kent possesses. She is also short-tempered and sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. She is also very forgiving and willing to give people second chances hoping to help her aunt Astra find redemption, though ultimately didn't' get the chance because Alex killed her. However, despite her sister killing her aunt Kara chose, very tearfully, to forgive her. She is also willing to look past Lena's ties to the Luthor family seeing her as her own person, whereas many aren't willing to look past her relation to Lex. Despite her good traits, like many Kryptonians; Kara is sometimes arrogant and self-righteous, this is evidenced by the fact that she discovered that the so-called surviving Kryptonian, is actually a Daxamite, she immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was the one who attacked president Olivia Marsdin and had him falsely/wrongfully imprisoned, only to find out the hard way that Mon-El was innocent the entire time, as the president attacked by Scorcher the same assassin, as she a no choice but to (reluctantly) apologize to Mon-El for falsely/wrongfully imprisoning him. Despite loving her parents as a child, since becoming Supergirl, Kara has learned much more about the people they really were and has become quite disgusted with them. She learned that Alura used her as a means to arrest Astra for her crimes which ironically were an attempt to save Krypton, as Alura was one of the many who refused to accept it's impending fate; this made Kara especially resentful towards her mother. She also learned that Zor-El developed the Medusa Virus as a means to kill all lifeforms other than Kryptonian, as a means to defend Krypton from invasion. This especially angered Kara as Medusa would later end up in the hands of Lillian Luthor, who would try to use it to kill all alien life in National City; the more she learns about her parents' true natures, the more Kara feels ashamed of being theirs daughter. Powers and abilities Powers *'Kryptonian physiology:' Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and a equally greater levels of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. **'Solar energy absorption:' While Kara's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate her recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. ***'Accelerated healing factor:' Kara's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. ****'Contaminant immunity': This also grants her immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. ***'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate her own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. As such, she is able to levitate and fly past Earth's atmosphere and near the planet's orbit. ****'Super-leaping:' Kara is able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. Even as a child, she was able to leap onto a crashed car several feet away, and when trying to fly again after several years, she was at first only able to jump upwards two stories before shooting skyward. While fighting Alex Danvers, who was controlled by Myriad and wearing a Kryptonite-exosuit, both she and Alex jumped several stories into the air while attacking each other. ***'Heat vision:' By concentrating every solar energy reserve she has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. Due to her control over the beams, she has demonstrated being capable of burning though stone and welding metal, causing small explosions and fires, and physically repelling enemies with similar durability, making it useful in combat. However, she has personally utilized it for more mundane uses, such as heating up beverages and cooking food. ***'Invulnerability:' Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come in to contact with her skin. However, her durability has proven to be somewhat weaker than that of her cousin, Kal-El. This is probably due to the fact that he has spent more time under the Earth's yellow sun than Kara has. She is immune to most forms of extreme punishment, as shown when she was completely unaffected by attacks with the A.T.O.M. Exosuit, and Mick Rory's Heat Gun. She also was able withstand the Flash's lightning despite it having knocked out both Firestorm and Atom though this might be because it was not all directed at her. Caitlin Snow even stated that Kara was "invincible" while she was mind controlled into fighting Barry. However, her near immunity to damage and outside forces did not protect her from the Dominator's mind control device, which made her mindlessly turn against her allies. ***'Longevity:' As a Kryptonian, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. ***'Super breath:' Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. ***'Super hearing:' Kara has super-sensitive ears that can perfectly pick up sounds from miles away and even through structures. ***'Super speed:' Kara possesses the ability to move at incredible speed far greater than that of any normal human and easily exceeds the speed of sound making her one of the fastest individuals in the universe. Despite this, she is not capable of matching the overall pace of speedsters like Barry Allen who's top speed peaks at around Mach 13; in fact, based on their previous competitions it is likely that Barry's top speed relative to Kara is comparable to Kara's top speed relative to the average human. She commonly uses her speed to appear and disappear faster than people can notice, as well as to somehow change in or out of her Supergirl suit in seconds. ***'Super strength:' Kara's strength is enhanced under a yellow sun, enough to easily kill a normal human if she were to attack them directly. After embracing her powers as Supergirl, Kara's true potential started to manifest, allowing her to stop a train moving at Mach 1, or lift over a million tons of condensed star material. While not limitless, the extent of her super strength is undetermined; making her among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known multiverse alongside her cousin and J'onn J'onzz. Despite her strength, Kara still must physically exert herself when fighting other super powered beings of similar levels of strength and durability, such as other empowered Kryptonians, as well as to lift or press objects or structures that are larger than herself, such as shuttles or ships. ***'Telepathy immunity:' Kara is immune to all forms of telepathy; even from someone as powerful as J'onn J'onzz, however apparently not from the Dominator device. ***'X-ray vision:' Kara has the ability to see through objects; except for lead. Abilities *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Since joining the D.E.O., Kara's sister Alex has been teaching Kara to better handle herself in battle against opponents with formidable powers of their own, including how to use their own momentum against them. Ultimately, even with her powers temporarily disabled, Kara has become a highly proficient fighter, able to compete against the more experienced Alex and Astra. As the series went, Kara became even better at this, managing to hold her own against Indigo in their fight, also defeating Maxima. She also was able to defeat Mon-El, a former royal protector, during their training session, though this may have been due to her using her powers. *'Bilingual:' Kara is capable of fluently speaking English and her native Kryptonian. Weaknesses Kara possesses all the typical weaknesses of a super-powered Kryptonian. *'Green Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, Kara can be weakened by green Kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton. Green Kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her mortal and vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. *'Red Kryptonite:' Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to red kryptonite, it gradually destroys her inhibitions until she becomes a corrupt version of herself, left with all her negative personality traits and thoughts on the surface of her mind. Without her morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, she will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, and a danger to everyone around her. It specifically caused her to develop an inferiority complex that drove her to try and force people to worship her. Both James Olsen and Alex Danvers stated that Kara's darker self was simply influenced by the darkness already inside of her, such as her suppressed resentment of Alex for overshadowing her and her jealousy of Lucy Lane for being with James. She was overcome by guilt, shame and horror at her actions after being cured, with the stress of experiencing all her negative emotions and thoughts at once increasing her emotional pain. *'Extreme energy:' Extreme amounts of energy, such as the energy from the Reactron suit or Livewire's electricity, while she is at her peak, can be enough to kill Kara. **'Electricity:' Despite her invulnerability, Supergirl seems relatively vulnerable to large amounts of electricity. This was seen when fighting against Livewire, as she was hit with a rather large blast while mid-air and it nearly knocked her unconscious. She seems to have developed her powers since then, as she was able to withstand a powerful blast of the Flash's lightning with little to no effect. Though this may have had something to do with Flash's electricity possibly not being as powerful as Livewire's. *'Red sun energy:' The energy from a red sun is known to be the Kryptonian's natural sun and therefore, exposure to it will strip them of their powers, rendering them equivalent to an ordinary human on Earth. *'Solar energy depletion:' Using her powers to its maximum for an extended period can significantly drain her solar energy to the point where Kara loses all of her powers and is rendered more human-like for at least a day or more. This renders her as weak as a human, allowing Kara to get injured and killed as easily as normal humans. When she wasted away a very large amount of her solar energy on the Red Tornado, she became mortal for a while until her body's solar energy reserves were recharged. *'Dominators' orb:' Kara has immunity to telepathy, however the Dominators' orb was capable of overriding this barrier and brainwashed her to battle her trusted friend and ally the Flash. *'Lead:' Kara can not see through lead, even with her X-ray vision. *'Magic:' Like all Khryptonians and humans, Kara can be affected by supernatural forces or powers. This is because her powers are due to her natural physiology and not from the supernatural. *'Super hearing'/'High-frequencies:' Though considered a strength, Kara's hearing does have its disadvantages. Since her hearing is more sensitive than a normal human's, higher pitch noises (sonic screams, etc.) can disorient her and cause pain in her ears, leaving her vulnerable in a fight. Therefore, enemies with sound based powers, like Silver Banchee can potentially be powerful enough to cause her ears to bleed. *'Sound-dampening technology:' The D.E.O. designed frequencies to block super-hearing and cause Kara slight pain when trying to use it in areas protected by the technology. Equipment *'Supergirl suit:' Kara wears a suit as her super-heroine alter-ego, Supergirl, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It was designed by her friend Winn Schott and, though it is also unknown what materials it is made from, it is shown to be just as immune to damage as a Kryptonian, having only been pierced by alien technology, such as Vartox's axe, and by Kryptonite. Kara notably is able to change into her costume in seconds with her speed, usually keeping it underneath her civilian clothing. *'Lead-based glasses:' As a teenager Kara was given a pair of lead lined glasses to help her control her visual powers. *'Inter-dimensional extrapolator:' Given to her as a present by Cisco, it can create small breaches to allow travel between Earth 1 and Earth 38 anytime she wants to. It also has communication functionality that can allow contact between universes. Category:Kryptonians Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League members Category:Breachers